Conventionally, to tighten a boot shoelace used in skiing, snowboarding, skating and the like, a shoelace winding device that can tighten the shoelace by rotating a dial (disk-shaped tab) and release the tightening of the shoelace in a one-touch manner has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
In such a shoelace winding device, an operation to switch between a lock state in which the shoelace can be tightened by the dial and a release state in which the tightening of the shoelace can be released is enabled by slidingly moving a resin-made projection (indent washer) to engage with one of a “coupled recess” and a “uncoupled recess”.
However, in such a shoelace winding device, the operation of riding over a “peak” between the “coupled recess” and the “uncoupled recess” is repeated by the slide movement of the projection, and there is a problem that the projection and the “peak” are worn to the extent that the switch between the lock state and the release state cannot be performed normally.
Furthermore, even in an embodiment in which a spring formed of steel wire is used instead of the projection, and the spring is moved between the “coupled recess” and the “uncoupled recess”, the “peak” between the “coupled recess” and the “uncoupled recess” is worn, and there is a problem of insufficient durability and reliability.
Moreover, in such a shoelace winding device, size and weight reduction as well as simplification of an assembling work and a disassembling work upon repair are being required, and resolution of these problems is necessary in order to employ the shoelace winding device to an even greater variety of shoes.